


Date Night

by Pinkflcyd



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, Roger Waters - Freeform, Romance, david gilmour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflcyd/pseuds/Pinkflcyd
Summary: Roger decides to take David out and spoil him on a date night.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks so much to feather_burner for requesting this! I apologize that it took so long to write - I went through a small writer’s block! :’( But I think I’m back now.
> 
> Also, I decided to write all of my one shots on separate pages so that it’s a little easier!
> 
> WARNINGS: 
> 
> Light alcohol use, but nothing too bad. 
> 
> Roger and David tease each other a lot in this, so just know it’s only banter filled with love :’)
> 
> This is mostly just fluffy tbh
> 
>  
> 
> (Random question as well; does anybody here roleplay?? Asking for a friend )

February, 1968

“David Jon Gilmour, we’re going to be late!”

The lanky bassist—who was dressed in black pants, a maroon button up, and his famous fur coat—rose from his spot on the bed and paced over to the bathroom, where he gave the door a gentle knock. 

“Yes?” A voice called from the other side of the door. 

“We’re going to be late!” Roger repeated as he placed his hands on his hips. 

After a few seconds, the door was unlocked and opened, and a cloud of steam rushed out the door and into Roger’s face, making him grimace at the sudden warmth and humidity. Standing there was a nude David with only his dark, mid-length hair wrapped in a towel. 

“I’m almost done!” Insisted the guitarist. “I just need to put on lotion, dry my hair, and get dressed.”

“Uh huh.” Roger folded his arms and nodded with raised eyebrows. “Then you need to pick out your outfit for an hour, then do some laundry, then get a drink, then check up on your mum, then tune your guitar, then-“

This elicited an eye roll from David. “Ha-ha. You’re so funny.” He interrupted monotonously. 

“You’re just mad because it’s true. But... I still love you anyways.” The bassist wrapped his arms around his lover from behind and pulled their bodies close, then pressing a delicate kiss to his forehead. 

“I know it’s true, you’re right. And I love you too.” David leaned back against his lover’s chest and closed his eyes momentarily. He then turned himself around to face Roger so that he could hug him and hold him. 

It was very much of the bassist’s nature to avoid having any physical contact with anybody, but with David he was able to make an exception. He snaked his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders, and with a large hand he began to rub his back. 

“Come on, sweetheart, we’ve got to hurry.” Roger said after a few moments of their embrace. “You know I love hugging you, but we need to go.”

“Alright, alright.” David huffed as he parted from his lover, turning to face the mirror once again. “Are /you/ ready?”

“I’ve been ready for the last half an hour, darling.”

“Oh, you’re so special!” Sneered the guitarist playfully as he took his hair out of the towel and combed through his locks with his fingers. He then grabbed his usual bottle of vanilla scented lotion and lathered some onto his hands, quickly rubbing it into the skin on his arms, legs, neck, and torso. At last, he got dressed in his outfit—some black jeans, a maroon shirt, and a brown leather jacket—which he had set on the bathroom counter and went into the bedroom where he began to put on his socks and shoes. 

“/Finally/.” Groaned Roger, who had returned to his previous spot on the mattress. 

“Oh, hush!” David scoffed. 

The taller man smirked to himself as he stood up from the bed. “I’m going to go grab the keys. Meet me downstairs when you’re done, alright?” He walked over to his boyfriend and pecked his lips before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. 

After putting his socks and shoes on, David trotted downstairs, where Roger was leaning against the dining table as he waited patiently. 

“Are you ready now?” Inquired the bassist as he straightened out and began walking towards his boyfriend. 

“Yes, I am.” David looked at his watch. “We’ve got half an hour to get there, so we should be okay.”

As David was checking the time, Roger gently placed a hand on his back, and the two headed towards the door. “Alright, good.” He nodded. 

The couple walked outside into the frigid winter air, and both men got into the car, where Roger began the ignition. The car ride to the restaurant was filled with soft chatter about various subjects; flowers, death, bills, and family. 

Upon arriving to their destination, David let out a dramatic huff. “At last!” He exclaimed as he opened the car door. “I’m so bloody hungry, I could eat a whole horse.”

“I’m sure you could!” Roger grinned as he climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him, and two men walked hand in hand up to the entrance.

The restaurant Roger chose was a high class French establishment that had everything from waterfalls to live plants inside, and of the employees were dressed in very elegant attire. It was also a very common place for couples to go on dates. Despite being an atheist, Roger was silently praying to god that they would have a positive experience, being that he paid good for their reservations. 

Once the two entered the doors, they walked up to the counter where the hostess had the list of the people’s names and the times they had reserved for themselves. 

“Hello! I have a reservation for two under George Waters.” Said the bassist as he rested an elbow on the counter. 

The hostess flipped through the list of names until she found Roger’s. “For seven o’clock?”

“Yes ma’am.”

There was a blonde girl standing next to the hostess, and she grabbed two menus and two sets of utensils from behind the counter. “Follow me, please.” 

The woman led Roger and David through the rather hushed and dimly lit restaurant until they arrived at their booth in the corner of the room, where she then set down the menus and utensils. Both boys sat down across from each other. “Your waiter will be with you shortly. Is there anything you need in the meantime?”

“No, I think we’re alright, thank you.” Roger smiled and nodded at the girl who then walked away, leaving the couple alone in their own little corner, which was surprisingly very empty and private. 

“This place is absolutely stunning!” David exclaimed in a hushed tone as his eyes wandered around the room at all of the art and plants on the walls. “It’s a tad chilly, though.”

“Isn’t it? It reminds me of you.” Upon hearing the latter comment, Roger immediately began to take off his fur coat. “Oh, here!” He passed it over to David. 

The guitarist’s cheeks grew hot, and he couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, George, we’re in public..! But thank you. Are you sure you don’t want this?” He inquired as he pointed to the coat. 

“It’s true! That’s why I chose this place. It’s French, it’s beautiful, and is in very expensive taste, just like you!” Roger belted out a laugh. “But yes, take it, please! I feel just fine.”

“Ha, you’re really on a roll tonight, aren’t you?” David slipped the fur coat onto his body, letting out a soft sound at the coziness of it. He also very much liked the fact that it had Roger’s scent on it. “Also, I’m not French!” He added. 

“Well, you speak French, so I think it counts.” The bassist insisted. “Also, I think you should order your food in French.”

“You know I’m much too shy to do that - I’ll likely end up stuttering and making a fool of myself!”

Before Roger could quip back, their waiter walked up to their table so that he could get their drinks. Both men started out by ordering themselves a glass of Lambrini and an appetizer, which was a salad. Once the waiter left, they picked up their menus and began to scan through the items. 

“Order anything you’d like, sweetheart.” Roger insisted as he opened up the menu. 

“Babe, these prices are outrageous! I don’t want to spend all of your money.” David replied with raised brows. 

“I’ve got enough money for you to order whatever you want from the menu, I assure you. Get what sounds good to you!”

David let out a sigh of defeat. “Alright, but only because I know you won’t give me any other choice.” He let out a soft chuckle. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I want to spoil you. You deserve it, sweetheart!” The bassist leaned forward a bit and grabbed David’s hand so that he could bring it to his lips, giving it a soft smooch before setting it back down, and he continued to hold it. 

Even though they had been together for over a year, David still got butterflies in his stomach whenever Roger did something cute or soft like that. 

“I love you too, George.” Said David with a wide grin and rosy cheeks. “What did I do to deserve such treatment from you?”

“You deserve it because you’re you, silly. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. You’ve made me the happiest man in the world... Without you around, I’m irritable and quiet and snappy, you know? But when you’re around, all of that goes away.” 

It was all true. Before him and David had gotten together, Roger was often grumpy and just not a very happy person. But once they began to date, the bassist’s whole demeanor changed—and for the better, too. 

The cute, sentimental things were the things that always made Roger soft; when David always snuggled up to Roger before they were about to sleep, or how David always had to stand on his tippy toes to give Roger a kiss, or the fact that Roger was always the first person that David went to when he was upset and needed a hug. Those were the things that changed Roger.

“George!” David felt like a giggly schoolgirl with a crush; everything that his lover was saying just warmed his heart. “You know, I think asking you out was the best decision I’ve ever made. I love you a lot.”

Before David could say anything else, he spotted their waiter coming around the corner, so he gave Roger’s hand a quick squeeze before pulling away and setting his hands in his lap. 

The waiter set down their glasses of wine and their salads before taking their entrée orders, which consisted of Gratin dauphinois and half a baguette for Roger, and two strawberry crêpes and a croissant for David. 

After the waiter had left once again, David put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, looking at his boyfriend lovingly. He then took a sip of the wine, but the guitarist wasn’t one who was able to hold his alcohol very well, and Roger knew that. 

“Don’t drink too much too quickly, Dave.” Roger warned with a mouthful of salad. “I don’t think you’d be very thrilled if you got sick and tipsy at a place like this.”

“Probably not,” David said despite taking another large sip of the drink. “But it tastes very good!”

“Yes, it does, and that’s why you’re not getting any more than a glass. You’ll drink it all!”

“Nonsense!” David insisted as he set the glass down and folded his arms on the table in front of him. “Why are you worried? A little alcohol won’t do any harm.”

With a roll of his green eyes, the bassist took another bite of his salad. “Uh huh. That’s why I’m only letting you have a glass. I had to sit and hold you in the loo for two hours at one in the morning after Nick’s birthday because you couldn’t stop throwing up, remember? Then I had to help you brush your teeth and literally carry you to bed because you could barely function. And I believe you only had one glass of whiskey?”

David thought back to that night with a grimace on his face. After that experience, he couldn’t even look at a bottle of whiskey without feeling sick to his stomach. “I’ve been trying to forget about that night. I couldn’t even get out of bed the next day. So I suppose you’re right.” 

“I mean, just a glass of wine won’t get you that sick,” Roger said, “But I don’t want you getting sick at all. I felt so awful for you that night, and I’d rather not let you go through something like that again.”

David smiled and looked down at his salad. “Thank you for looking out for me, love. I’ll only have one glass.” He took a bite of the food. “However, can we still cuddle just like we did that night? That was honestly the greatest cuddle session we’ve ever had, I’d say.”

This elicited a chuckle from the bassist. “That’s because I was worried about you! I just wanted to hold you all night and make you feel better. But of course we can. And this time will be even better since you’ll be conscious enough to actually enjoy it!”

“You’re right!” David exclaimed in a hushed tone. “Now I’m quite excited! Christ, you’re really going all out tonight, aren’t you?”

The bassist smiled to himself. He was happy that David was enjoying the night so much; that’s all Roger wanted when he planned it all. “I’m trying to. I just want to make sure my baby has a good night. I know you’ve been quite stressed lately.”

The two continued to converse for a few minutes before their waiter returned with the entrées. They didn’t chat as much while they were eating the main course - only to ask how each other’s food was and whatnot. But it was a comfortable silence. They were still enjoying each other’s company, even if they weren’t talking. 

As Roger and David began to get full and finish up their meals, they began to pick up on the chatter again. 

“That tasted great, George, thank you!” David said again as he offered Roger a sweet grin before taking the last sip of his Lambrini. “You’ve really spoiled me tonight.”

“It’s not a problem, sweetheart. You deserved it. Look how far you’ve come with the band! I can see you’re starting to come out of your shell a lot more. I’m proud of you, Davy.”

David simply gazed at Roger as he spoke; the guitarist was so in love with this man. He was everything he could have dreamed of; they were opposites in a lot of ways, but he felt like that made him more compatible. “I appreciate you so much, George Roger Waters.” He reached forward with one hand and grabbed onto Roger’s own. 

Roger gave his lover’s hand a squeeze. “I appreciate you too, David Jon Gilmour.” There was a sweet smile curled upon his lips. 

Once the waiter brought the bill to the table, Roger paid the amount in cash and even left the man a tip. “Are you ready, love?” He asked as he set the paid bill down at the end of the table. 

“I am. Would you like your coat back?” Asked the guitarist as he scooted out of the booth and stood up. 

“No thank you, I feel fine. Besides, you look quite cute in it.” Roger had gotten out of the booth as well, and he placed a hand on David’s mid back and swiftly pulled him in for a slow kiss, not caring if anybody saw. 

Just as Roger loved, David stood on his tippy toes so that he could kiss Roger back. He wrapped his arms around the bassist’s torso, and just like earlier, they held each other and gently swayed side to side. 

“I love you.” David said after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

Roger placed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

“Shall we go? I do believe that we have business to take care of at home.”

Roger raised his eyebrows. “Oh? What business is that?”

“You know, the business of having the most brilliant cuddle session that we’ve ever had or ever will have!”

“Oh!” The bassist placed his palm to his head dramatically. “I can’t believe I forgot! You’re right. We’d better get going then, huh?”

“Yes, I believe we should!” David nodded eagerly in agreement as he took Roger’s hand into his own. 

The two walked of the restaurant feeling very content with how the night went. Once they got to the car, Roger held the passenger door open for the guitarist as he got in and shut it behind him. 

After getting in the driver’s seat, Roger turned on the ignition and looked over at his lover. “Ready to go home and have the best cuddle session of your life?”

David, who had an excited and childish grin on his face, took Roger’s hand into his own once more. “You’re absolutely right I am!”

The two leaned in to kiss each other, and just like that, they drove off into the night, soon to have the most fabulous cuddle session they’ll ever have in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work!! If you would like to request a story, please don’t be scared to ask! I’m always open to requests. But the only ship I really write for is Roger/David (just FYI)! <3


End file.
